


Nedero k la malpaciloj de malkonstruigegaĵeco

by lönnsirap (grovtsett)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Esperanto, Gen, Translation
Language: Esperanto
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grovtsett/pseuds/l%C3%B6nnsirap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduko de ŝerca fabelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ĉapitro unua

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hollland & the wapons of massdestrucction](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/92960) by Anonymous. 



> Ĉi fabelo estas ŝerco. Plie, mi konas la skribinton.

** Nedero k la malpaciloj de malkonstruigegaĵeco **  
  


estis bonvizaĝtago eŭrope kaj Nedero estis marŝis strate misfidfake kiu havis kolorajn lumenhavaĵojn kaj malvirojn kaj danĝeris. Malkelkaj misfidindaj specoj de homoj tieas do Nedero decidigas sin agofari...  
»kion faras ci?« demandas Nedero Malinon kiu tutmisfidinde mienas.  
»nenion« alparolas la Malinon sed li estas vestas malblankan ŝultraltaĵon.  
»mi penas ci kaŝigas ion!!« NEdero malflustras kaj detiras la ŝultraltaĵon de la Malino, sed ne estas Malino por ke estas Belgireĝlando kaj ŝi estis lia malvirfrato!!!  
»Belgioj!« malflustras NEdero !  
»ha mia virfrato!«  krias lia malvirfrato tiam ŝi pugnobatis sia virfraton ĉevizaĝe »ci malkonstruigas mian elideaĵon!«  
»kion elpensaĵojn ci havas?!« Nedero estis demandis sed la malvirfrato enaeroĉesigis lin per la ŝultraltaĵo.  
»estu silente kaj silentu!!« kriegas ŝi kaj tiras lin en la malluminterkonstruaĵtrotejon kie iam Nedero malvendis fumigendocilindretojn.  
»okej« diras lia malvirfrato tiam »mi diros tion cin ĉar ci estas la frato de mi«  
ankaŭe ŝi estis haltis neenaerigi Nederon kaj malpugnobatis lin kape. sed li travivis ĉar estas Nedero sed si ne diris ion.  
»estas malkonstruegigaĵegoj ĉi tie!!« kriegas lia malfrato kaj manĝas kradpanon.  
»kieas tiuj?!« malflustras la virfrato kaj manĝas ŝian kradpanonn.  
»estas mia elpensigaĵo ke mi sciiĝi! ci fia malsaĝulo kaj tulipoj«  
»malmalbedaŭras mian malvirfraton« diras malfeliĉa Nedero »mi helpos cin pri ĉi afero! mi mortigos la malpacilojn rapide!«  
»mi sciis ke ci fidindeblas« okulopluvecas Belglando kun ploridoj okule.  
  


DAŬRIĜONTO....


	2. dua ĉapitro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (skribintaj notoj: memoru ne fumigi disce!!)

kunkune lia fratino iras Nederlando en diskofestejon malfidindstrate. ie ene estas ses dekcent dancohomoj sed Nedero ne gravopinias ĝin ĉar ili estas taskegas por liberigi ĉiujn el malbonega forto! sed li uzas paŭztempon k fumigas iom tabakujocilindretojn.  
»malfumigi la tabakujon ĉar ni pli rapidirendas!« kriegas Belgilando »alie mi rompigos cia ventenergigilon!«  
»sed fratino mi maltrankvilas!« malflustris Nedero poste kaj faligis la cirklecaĵon al la malplafono. poste la malplafono iĝas brulante!!! homoj ekkrias ege kaj malordegas!!!  
»malsaĝa malfratino! rigardu la aferon ci kreis« diris Belgio  
»nune popoloj ne dancadeblas malĝise«  
»ne!« kriegas Nedero kaj batigas la piedo suren la fumcirklecaĵon sed la fajro egas kaj li bruliĝas sia piedveston »mia ŝuo havas fajrojn!!«  
»malvestigu ĝin« lin fratino diras kaj si ĵetas la brulŝuon en la muron. tiam la muro bruliĝas ankaŭe sed almenaŭe ne la piedo de Nederlando.  
»ni forirendas ĉi tie!« malflustras Nedero kaj si kuras kune sia malvirfrato sed tiuj ne elirotrovas ĉar estas disca neeliraĵo. homoj brulas kaj kriegas kaj foje dancas. ele lia poŝo prenas Nedero fumigendcirklecaĵon kaj tuŝigas brulanta homo ĝin tiele ĝi ricevas fajrojn.  
»ne tempas fumenigi!« diras Belgio tre kolere sed tiam estas feliĉa. »vidu! tie estas eliroj!«  
ŝi saltas eleje momentetetete poste sia malfratino ankaŭe elsaltas la domo malstariĝas!!!  
»estis cia kulpo ke ĉi afero aferis« Belgioj ekelspiretas. Nedero malpugnobatas al la bruliĝinta domo kiu estis bona discofestejo.  
»atendu!« ekkrias Nedero per surprizo. »ia virulo estas tie!«  
»kiojn?!«  
estis vere!! de la brulido de la bruliĝinta discdomo venis enigma viro...

PLI DAŬRIĜI......?!


End file.
